


Be Your Everything

by king_gaara14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heartache, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: I'm suck at summaries. Just read the story. Onegai :)





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto likes me, I know. What else is his reason for chasing after me after all these years despite of the betrayal, the near-killing him moments and him hugging me like there's no tomorrow and as if he doesn't care that I am a missing-nin, rouge-nin at lose and as if I wasn't about to kill him many times before. He was stubborn as stubborn as I am. My head hurts every time he catch up on me but the gesture is a welcome one.

There was a time that I ended up showing up to him since he haven't manage to catch up on me the last time and the grin of that idiot that put the sun to shame made me realize how Naruto felt, after all these years. Sakura is a cover, as much as I hate the bitch, I also feel pity towards her for thinking that the dobe always has his attention and affection towards her. Pitiful. I'll surely smack her down for being such a stupid girl for not realizing that Naruto's heart was already owns by no other than me. His rival.

Then, after the fight at the Forest of Death, the idiot just blurted out how he loves me. So basically, it's not the like that like crushes or anything in related but "love" as in I was his everything, that me leaving the village hurt him so much. A certain string in me was pulled and I am now confused as hell if I still anted to kill him or just throw myself to him.

"Naruto?" my eyebrows twitch in a manner that everyone sees me would definitely know that I'm pissed to this idiot who blabbers like he had every time in the world. Well, unfortunately, I don't have the leisure.

"Sasuke, I'm not yet finished." he made a gesture to make me stop.

"I don't have time for this," I should be in the Rain Village by now if not for this nonsense.

"I know, you don't love as I love you. But I don't know, I still love you even though you wanted to kill me in daily basis, I don't care Sasuke, I love you." His tears are now flowing like he had crack a dam inside and its just flow out. I wanted to step forward and hug him, ease his suffering but I can't back down now. I can't when I haven't finish what I had started yet.

"Alright," instead I said. "I heard enough. You love me, period. But, it doesn't mean that I should or oblige to love you back." my heart shatter from those words but this is better than giving him hopes or promises that made to be broken. I don't want him to suffer more. What if I indulge him now and along the way I die? How could he live then? "Go home Naruto. Its the best way to mend your broken heart." I said and left in a puff of smoke. Not turning back and see him for the last time.

It should be enough for him to stop this nonsense and focus on the goal he work hard to achieve. To become Hokage.


	2. Home

Seven years after.

 

I look up as the bird flew back and forth, rustling the leaves atop the tree where I leaned my whole aching body. I can still feel all the cuts from my chest down to my ankle. Small cuts yet hurts like hell. I'm losing too much blood that even my white shirt can no longer be identified as white anymore but rather bloody red.

It was two days ago since I sent the message to the new Hokage, to come pick me up but I haven't seen any sign that he's coming. A sigh passed my already pale, bruised and cut lips. I can't even move my limbs to where I wanted them to be. I'm only breathing because I wanted to see him coming. I wanted to see his face before I lose my consciousness or I wanted to see him grin and hear him say, 'Welcome home'. Maybe he already forgot about me and so instead of walking down here from his spot, he choose to ignore me. A bitter smile graced my lips. So, I am going to die here all alone. I nodded to myself.

Better yet let all the vultures feast on my bloodless body and take my eyes. This is maybe the prized I am yet to pay for all the things I've done and I am not even allowed to see the only person that matters to me even before I die. Sad part is that, no one remembers the last Uchiha.

I heaved another sigh and the blood from the cuts under my left eye gushed out like a fountain. I'm surprised that I still have blood in there that was left. I watch as the cloud drifted in the sky, as the wind pulls them anywhere. Free. I'm also free now, no Orochimaru, no Akastsuki, and no Madara. Just me, free and dying me.

A small chuckle vibrated from my chest and it hurts. I move my whole body to lie down under the tree. Wind blows my bangs away from my blooded face as I lay my back comfortably, my head pillowed on the hard protruding root. A smile graced my lips one more time as I imagined all the happy moments - specifically with the blond idiot - before I closed my eyes and bid my goodbye to the world who gave me nothing but heartaches and give them my middle finger.

_"Till we see each other other."_

 

\-----------------

 

I walked up from the sound of the beeping machine beside me. I immediately calmed myself and wake all my senses. Aside from the tube and needle that was connected from my right hand, I can feel a warm blanket that was covering me. I can also feel chakra's all around me and the soft mattress underneath my back. When I'm sure enough that no one is sitting near the place where I am, I slowly open my eyes to only to have the light attack my eyes. I groaned silently as I don't want anyone to know that I'm awake. Not now when I don't know where I am but by the look and feel of it, I'm sure where I am right now. Konoha. Did he come as what I've expected and pick me up? Or he let his ANBU guards come instead?

I slowly breathe in and out and look around. I'm in the hospital by the look of the things around me. White wall, white curtain, white couch and everything in white. Konoha General Hospital. I swallowed slowly and raise my hand to feel my face, I was bandaged and patched. Guess, I'm lucky to come here still alive. I slowly closed my eyes and let those sounds lull me sleep.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

"...hear the gossip? The new Naruto-kun will be marrying Hyuuga Hinata from the Hyuuga clan. He finally decided whom he will have his heir, huh."

One of the ANBU guard said while walking down the hall. Their voices are too loud or my liking especially that they are talking about the dobe whom I haven't seen since I was back. It's been six months since I was release from the hospital and transferred here in the prison with a large seals in my back to seal my chakra and forbid me from using the Sharinggan. A large tattoo like seal was creeping from my spine down to my toes and around each my wrist. That is part of my provision and 3 years in cell prison is all I've got from betraying and running away from the village which is kinda low for a high profile criminal like me.

And Itachi. I heard he was back here in Konoha after I killed Madara. He was under hospital arrest since he had some kind of disease only the Fifth Hokage knows the cure. Good for him. I tried to kill him after I kill all the Akatsuki but my I let my heart won over the revenge and hatred I have been feeling for him and I let him live and order him to go seek the Fifth.

"And Rock Lee-kun proposed to Sakura-chan. Guess we're growing old to watch all those kids getting married eh." A sigh escape from the ANBU guard as he leans against his chair, fronting a small table.

"Guess the Uchiha will have the pleasure of marrying someone?" someone asks, which regarded my cell with a pity look. _Tsk._

A pregnant silence followed and I swear I can hear the cockroaches whispers into each other underneath my cell prison single bed. I waited as the silence stretch out and then I feel a familiar chakra that even in my sleep I can put a figure on it. _Naruto._

"I need to talk to him." a firm order followed by the unlocking of the cell I've been. Another silence before a small, unsure voice spoke beside me. "Sasuke,"

I flinched at the sudden touch in my shoulder.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." he scratch the back of his head and then stand up and step back.

I slowly rose from lying and folded my feet under me, Indian style. "What is is, dobe?" I silently ask him. He visibly flinched upon hearing the name I had for him from long time ago. I have been practicing what should I say to him when he visits me from the first time I woke up here and heard someone coming to my cell but he wasn't there.

"I brought you release paper." he said as if unsure if he should tell me those words or not.

"Hn." I nodded in understanding. Being in prison or outside makes no different if the 'dobe' I wanted to go home with is now engage to someone else. Too late. I wanted to tell him to just let me rot in here but-

"Just sign your name here." he pointed the blank space for me to sign and give me a pen. He flinched again when I fingers brushed but I did not look up to see his expression, that flinched tell me everything. He is a changed man now.

I took the paper and read its content. Aside from I already know what exactly is the content of that as Tsunade-sama already discussed it with me the last time she's here but what I was surprised with is the signature next to the Konoha's Village Emblem.

"So, you're the Hokage now." more like a statement than a question. He nodded silently but he's not looking to me which kinda sad as I want to have a full view of his face, for the first time. I nodded and signed the paper with the Uchiha seal.

"Here,"

He snatched the paper silently and then walk to the door but not before halting and say, "You're free to go now." and then he was gone. That's all.

I clenched my fist and unclenched it. This is all my fault. I drove Naruto away from me. I shouldn't be surprise if he is acting like that towards me. It's just - it hurts.

After I was cleared from the front door of the prison, I was kicked out and into the pavement of Konoha were children run back and forth and just having fun. I clenched my coat tighter to my body as I feel the cold wind against my skin. I put my hood on and walk fast going to the hospital. I need to see Itachi, he's the only one I've got.


	3. Chapter 3

I can feel my veins popping out of my forehead while watching my brother pacing back and forth in front of me. He was thinking something and I can see that he was serious about that ‘something’.

"Tachi, you're annoying." I finally blurted out that causes him to raise his eyebrow then smile when he saw me looking annoyingly at him.

"I'm sorry, lil' brother. I'm thinking if I should accept Hokage-sama's offer in teaching in the Academy." he said while scratching his left cheek. So un-Itachi-like.

"Why don't you just say yes already? I heard, Shino will be teaching there too." his eyes brightened immediately upon hearing Shino's name which is kinda gross. Shino is part of the Konoha 12, remember? And he’s the same age as me. I know his and Shino's secret affair – that started when Shino offers to tract down Itachi’s lost cat around the village and the rest is history – that is not really a secret since almost everyone in the village are talking about them. I wonder how Itachi becomes so attached with Shino, the bug boy from before.

"He also told me that." see the point? "But, isn't it so early for the Nandaime to recruit me to teach?"

Yeah, it's just been seven months since Itachi was released from his hospital arrest and be cleared of all the crimes he had done but seems like the Nandaime Hokage always had other plans for the both of us. Not that I complained. I was also requested to take the ANBU exam by guess who? The Nandaime Hokage.

It was two days ago when the scroll arrive at the door of the Uchiha manor brought by none other than his ANBU Captain, Sai. Tricky because, he just wanted me to become an ANBU, nothing more, nothing less.

And speaking of, I thought he will be marrying Hinata when I was released from the prison but Hinata marry Kiba instead and Sakura married to Lee. It's been a year and all of his friends settled down, except for Shino who keep on showing at my brother’s door early in the morning half naked and sometimes wearing my brother’s boxers, but the point is, who is it that Naruto will be marrying? Did he plan on getting married at all?

"If he says so, then why not?" I shrugged my shoulder to him. "He trusts you. Isn't it enough already for you to say yes?"

"I will think about it." He said and before he can even take another round of pacing, I stopped him.

"Don't even think on pacing again in front of me. I have an exam tomorrow, damn it!"

After he chuckled, he was gone. A sigh escaped my lips and I once again pick up the scroll I drop when I talk with Itachi. One year. Time flies fast. Before my mind wanders, I already had my eyes on the scroll. Tomorrow is my exam for ANBU, whatever Naruto is planning; I will pass this exam and wait for him to make a move.

 

\----------------------

 

“Congrats!” Kakashi pats me in my back after I accepted my appointment and my mask as an ANBU. His visible eye tells me that he is indeed happy. Who knows that his former students will be in different field? Sakura is the head of the medic-nin, Naruto is the Hokage and I— never mind. Great job.

I rolled my eyes to him when he tried to take the mask and fit it into his face.

“We should celebrate, brother.” Itachi came to congratulate me with Shino in tow, too. When was the last time I've seen my brother alone?

“You know that I hate—”

“Can I join you?”

My breathed almost leave me when I heard his voice, the one that I’ve been longing to hear since my release. I slowly turned around and see him grin. I almost tackle him down because I miss that stupid grin of his. But I need to remind myself that he is now the fucking Hokage.

“Of course Hokage-sama,” Itachi said, respectfully nodded to the Hokage.

“Yeah, uhm, congrats Uchiha.” I was frozen on the spot, _Uchiha_? What the fuck is that? Are we down to that now? Last name bases?

I nodded and then snatched my mask from Kakashi then walk away. I can’t take it anymore. I walk faster, run even until I reach the front gate of the Uchiha Compound. I almost break the door down and run into my room. Slammed it and dive into my bed, then a single tear that rush down my cheek into the mattress becomes a silent sob.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The next day I, together with the three ANBU in my team, was assigned to guard the outside parameter of the Hokage office as a meeting with council was being held.

“Hokage-sama, I present to you my nephew. She is medic-nin and was under the guidance of the Fifth Hokage. She will be a good wife.” One of the elder open up after everything about the Konoha’s issue has been discussed and now seems to be spare for discussing other matters.

“Oh, really? What made you think I can marry her?” come a playful answer from the Hokage who was now playing with a stuffed frog in his desk. It was a gift from the Kazekage that came earlier this morning and the grin of the Hokage is very evidence that he was happy to receive such green and orange frog. What a color combination.

The elder turned beetroot and shrink in his position and chose not to comment or reply to further his embarrassment.

“I guess, Elder Shiho only wanted the best for you Hokage-sama and you are not getting any younger, you should settle down.” Another elder rescue the other one and then murmurs between elders can be heard around.

“I’m sorry but I already had someone whom I’ll marry soon, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Who is it Hokage-sama?” Sai, Captain of the ANBU guard who guarded the inside of the Hokage office asks loudly.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” The Hokage reply and something crush on the floor and followed by “You’re fired! Get out!”

I can feel the Kyuubi’s chakra behind the wall where I’m standing, no wonder all the elders scurried out of the Hokage office. I slowly shook my head.

After just exactly 2 hours after my dismissal from my post, I was called at the Hokage office again.

I knocked on the door to let him know I was outside already and he let Shikamaru to open the door. When I was inside, he dismisses Shika to get him some tea and the obedient Shika lazily followed.

“You called me Hokage-sama?”

“Yes,” he said then turned his chair to me. He leaned his chin atop his folded fists and looks me up and down. “You are part of the ANBU 20th squad, isn’t it?” I gritted my teeth, I know that he knows. What’s the point in calling me here just to confirm that stupid question?

“Yes,” I silently answer.

“You got a team?”

“Hn.”

“Good.” He said after a while. “I’ll appoint you as the temporary Captain of the ANBU. You see? I fired Sai earlier and he will be back in picking up mission. The pay is good and all you have to do is just sit here or pace around. Until I find someone to replace him, you will be the Captain of the ANBU, Mr. Uchiha. That means you will be guarding the inside of this office. Copy?”

I blinked beyond normal to that. _Why me?_ Is at the edge of my tongue but he gestures me to stop whatever I’m going to ask.

“You will be directly reporting to me starting tomorrow. Dismissed.” He just said, shooing me away and then turned around. Just like what he did during my release.

I slowly breathe in and out to calm myself. If he wanted to humiliate me just because he was there, at that fucking chair, I’ll let him. Besides, there’s no point in building up my pride when I already given him permission to take it away the moment I sent him the message long time ago.

I walk out of the office and hop into the roof. I need the comfort of my own room to mend my slowly rotten heart and hopefully this will be the last time he’ll be able to hurt me with his coldness.


	4. Chapter 4

But, no matter how much I told myself that that will be the last time, I still can’t find myself not to follow his orders, his wishes.

So when he told me to go and chase the remaining Akatsuki that has the ability to transforms into anything that he can touch— no matter how Itachi keeps on saying that he is a dangerous man— I still leave the confine of the village and chase the highly dangerous criminal not knowing if I can come back in one piece.

When I came back, I almost died at the gate of the Konoha while handing him the head of the Akatsuki and he doesn’t even spare me a glance before he ordered everyone to disperse, leaving me bleeding at the gate.

The second time was when he ordered me to kill Hanami, a little girl who can turn into monsters when the night come and I did without batting an eye. That’s when I realize that I can do whatever this man— former _best friend_ — asked me to do without second thought. I can do exactly everything for him even dirtying my hand _again_ with blood of the village's enemies.

So the third time, fourth, fifth until I lost count on the dangerous things he ordered me to do, I do it without even asking question why. I became his weapon without me even knowing it and even if I realize it earlier, I still do everything for him.

“Uchiha,” he called me from the shadow and I step out of it, looking at him with a stoic expression I able to maintain when I’m with him.

“What do you think of marrying the daughter of the Fire Lord?”

I was taken aback by that but I didn’t show it on my face. Sai, his ANBU Captain— he was back in his post when the Hokage cannot find more suitable in the post— leaning against the back of his chair, was looking at me in his usual mischievous smirk while tilting his head.

I tried to calm myself down before I reply, “I haven’t seen her before,” I said honestly because I really don’t.

“The Fire Lord requested me to marry you to his daughter,” he started and my heart started to beat so fast I can hear the thump in my ear. I wonder if he hears it too, maybe he did. “What can you say?”

“I don’t have the right to say anything Hokage-sama,” _because I am your mere weapon and weapons don’t have the right to say anything._

“So you’re saying, I can approve this?” more of a statement than a question but whatever it is, I don’t have the right to say.

“Whatever you decide, Hokage-sama.” I know my voice has shaken a little but I don’t give a damn. The Hokage wanted me to marry the Fire Lord’s daughter and— _I’ll let him decide._

 “Good.” He just said and then dismisses me.

I nodded to him and then walk to the door without looking back. My heart clenched hurtfully inside my chest. I dig my fingernails into my palm to calm myself until I get home, not caring the way it cut the skin of my palm.

I don’t know what he is thinking or planning or— anything, and I’ll just fucking let him do this to me. The real question is that, how long I can do this and how far this will take me?

 

\----------------

 

“Uchiha, meet Lady Jin, the Fire Lord’s daughter.”

The girl in front of me is a young and beautiful woman with lightly red hair, tied in a messy bun. She’s wearing a fine made kimono in red and white tsubaki pattern that only those who are in high ranking can only afford. By the looks of her, she’s a rebel brat especially the way she glared at the Hokage.

“Please to meet you, Lady Jin.” I remove the glove in my right hand and extended it to her for a shake hand.

“Are you Uchiha Sasuke? The Sharingan user?” she asks, full of curiosity but I can read between the lines and I don’t specifically like the way she utter my name.

“Yes.” I nodded and take my hand back and then wear my glove back.

“Well,” she said and then looks at me up and down then up. “Your handsome,” she compliments, “No, hmm, it’s not right, maybe beautiful for a man like you.”

“Thanks.” And I silently pray that she stop staring at me like I’m some kind of meat for her to eat.

“I like you.” she said then smiles at me. That’s when I notice the single dimple that graces her right cheek. _Beautiful._ “You better be a good husband to me and not cheat with me in any form. I don’t care if you can use whatever is that thing but I don’t like cheater.” She finally said.

I swallow hard to that. Is it cheating when your heart was already owned by someone and then you marry someone else?

“So,” she turned to the Hokage who was sitting still at his chair, “We will be planning the wedding today.” I almost choke in my own saliva when I heard it then Lady Jin look over to me with her eyebrows raised in questioning manner. “Is there a problem Uchiha?”

“No, just don’t mind me.” I said and she started to mumbles about her plans and anything.

“We prepared a room for you and you can talk about the wedding preparations over there.” The Hokage said after he cleared his throat.

“Ah, yeah.” She said.

“Uchiha, you can escort her at the Pavilion. I already told them to prepare for her arrival.” He said and I just nodded.

“This way Lady Jin,” I told her and she just nodded. I let her walk ahead of me but she surprise me when she takes my hand instead and intertwines our fingers.

I stiffen a little by the gesture but when she smiles sweetly, I give up. It’s not that I am new to this. When I’m outside the village, sure I had few women with me but none of them do this simple thing.

We walk side by side ahead in silent while her ANBU guards follows. When we arrive at the Pavilion, she immediately dismisses the guards, mumbling something along the line of some privacy.

I intend to let her rest for the moment and come back later but she has other plans when she let me in to her room.

“Lady Jin,” I protested but she shook her head, silently requesting to shut my mouth.

“Sit,” she said and I complied. “I’ll tell you. I can read you.” she said and I just nodded, not really understanding what she’s talking about. “You preferred to marry him than me,” she giggles to that and I just raise my eyebrows in confusion. “Nah, you like him.” she said.

I open my mouth to reason out but when I cannot find some retort I close it like a fish out of the water, trying to take some oxygen.

“I told you, I know.”

“As far as I can remember, you told me that you can read me and now you are telling me that you know which one really?”

“Both.” She said. She giggles again and then offers me some tea which I take.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Nah. I’m twenty three you know. My father tried to find me a suitable husband. When I turned eighteen, he marries me to someone but before our wedding he died. When I turned nineteen, he marries me again to someone but again, before our wedding he died and so on until I turned twenty three. Reasons? No one knows but me.”

“What is the reason then?”

“I am cursed.” She simply said with a shrugged of her shoulder. “I cannot be with someone, I was cursed to live and die alone. There’s someone or something lives within me that consumes the life of someone that was able to come near me.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Yeah. But, imagine since I’m eighteen until now, my father tried and tried but every man he chooses dies without reason. I wanted you to know so you can prepare.”

I rolled my eyes to her. “I live this long, do you think I still care about it? You know, dying?”

“You just don’t care dying for him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“What are you to him Sasuke?”

I was taken aback by that. Really? What am I to him? A weapon. Yes, a weapon he can dispatch and dispose however he likes even marrying me to someone just to make me useful for him.

“Former teammate.” I told her. A pang of pain scattered through my chest to the tip of my toes. A cold air touches my skin which makes me shiver.

“What is he to you?”

Without second thought, I told her, “Home.”

She smiles lovingly to me and continue to sip her tea. I sip my tea too. Whatever happens tomorrow, I don’t care anymore. I’ll just, maybe, bid my proper goodbye to Itachi and tell to him how I wanted my burial will be.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, after I talk to Itachi about everything— which he just look at me in pity— I escorted the carriage that brought Lady Jin back to her home at the west part of the Konoha. She wanted me to stay the night but I told her that I still have guard duty in the evening.

“Don’t die before our wedding.” She playfully teases me and I just nodded. “Be careful, alright?” The last thing I saw before she turned around to enter the manor is her sweet smile.

I hurriedly get back to the village since it is my duty to guard the gate in the evening. When I arrive, it’s already evening so I just takes my post from the last guard and leaned against the gate.

I was busy looking at the distance that I haven’t notice someone behind me. I immediately draw my sword out before swinging it behind me. It’s the Hokage who did not flinched when the tip of my sword pointed at his throat. I instantly withdraw it.

“Hokage-sama,”

“The night seems so calm, isn’t it?” he just said before slumping at the ground.

I just nodded at him, not really knowing how to answer that if he even wanted me to answer that.

“Ne, Sasuke,”

I immediately turned my head to him. It’s the first time in years that he actually says my name. I’m wondering if this is the real Naruto but if it is not, then I like this Naruto.

“She wanted you to stay with her after the wedding, which means dismissing you from your post as a Shinobi of this village,” I just nodded silently, letting him continue whatever is it that he wanted to say. “That will be three weeks from now.”

There’s a pregnant silence after that.

“That day, when you send me the message through your snake, I wanted to run and fetch you myself but that’s also the time when Baa-san died due to the complication in her lungs,” so I’m right, his ANBU were the one who fetch me and returned me here, “Then I catch some stupid infection that I’m not able to visit you at the hospital when they finally got you. I’m ashamed that I cannot even able to face you until your release—”

“Why are you telling me this?” I cut him, not wanting to hear some stupid excuses from him anymore. No one was able to stop him from chasing after me before why did he let that stupid excuses stop him then?

He just looks at me. A single tear run down his cheek which pulled a single string in me. Oh, how I wanted to hug him and stop those tears.

“I don’t want you to marry her.” That’s when I realize that he’s drunk. Stupidly drunk.  Great! Why didn’t I notice it earlier? “Why didn’t you protest when I ask you to marry her, huh?”

“You’re drunk.” as if stating the fact.

“I am.” He confirmed. “Because this is the only way I know so I can speak to you right now.”

“Go home Naruto.”

“No!” he is instantly on his feet. “No Sasuke! I’m weak before when I let you ordered me to go home and mend my broken heart but I won’t let you now.”

My heart skips a beat or two at that. I don’t really know what should I do or say at this moment so I just stare at him.

“Look, I’m an asshole when I send you to those dangerous missions when I know you’ll be hurt because I want to hurt you or even asking you to marry her, okay? I just don’t know what to do and want. There are times I wanted you to disappear from my sight because it hurts to see you but there are times when I miss you so bad I wanted to kiss you until you’re out of breathe, I—”

Before he can even finished what he was going to say, I do the only thing that can make him stop. I kissed him, pouring everything in me to that kiss. The things I wanted to say, the feelings I’ve been hiding from all those years. I wanted him to know that I, Uchiha Sasuke, will do everything for him because I _love_ him. Only him and no one else.

When we separated, Naruto was crying loudly and buried his face into my shoulder, soaking my shirt, “Sasuke,” while he hug me so tight I’m afraid it’ll break my bones.

I just rub his back soothingly, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. I breathe in his essence mingled with the sake he just drink. This is Naruto, _my_ Naruto. Why didn’t I notice the crack in his demeanor sooner? I’m such a fool. I buried my face into his shoulder too and cried silently.

 

\----------------

 

The light coming from the sun woke me from my deep slumber. I blink few times before I take in my surroundings. I’m still at the gate and it still early as the sun just came slowly, taking her throne in the sky. The guards that supposed to relieve me hadn’t arrived yet which is good thing since I don’t want them to see me sleeping in my post.

I remember what happened last night and it’s a good dream, isn’t it? Well, there’s no way Naruto will go here and talk to me like that, so it must be a dream. At least I make the most of it. I’m just wondering how it feels to really kiss him, for real.

“Good morning,” someone mumbled into my ear which made me jolted upright and pick up my sword at the ground. I’m ready to unsheathe it if it’s not for the confused look that crosses from that someone’s face. “What the hell Sasuke?”

“Na-naru— Hokage-sama,”

“Fuck you!” he stands up and glared at me. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

I swallow hard. So it’s not a dream.

“Of course it isn’t.” he stomp his feet on the ground that only Naruto can do when pissed off. _Cute._

“I just thought it was just a dream. You know, I’ve been dreaming of you a lot for the past few days so it’s not really—”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.” that’s a challenge and I know Naruto will never turned down a challenge.

By that, he grabs me through my uniform and crushes his lips into mine which I reciprocated almost immediately. So it’s not a dream.

“Meet me at the tower in ten. Don’t be late or I’ll kick your ass.” he then disappears through the smokes as a grin appears in my face like I’m a damn psychopath.

 

\----------------

 

I watched as the bird that carries the letter to Lady Jin flew in the general direction of her home. I told her I cannot marry her because someone has already owns my heart and I hate cheating too. It’s only fair for her. And I wish her happiness. Especially now that, that someone had me in a tight hug from behind me as he buried his face at the crook of my shoulder. It’s been a week after the incident at the gate and we are down to this type of relationship now.

“Maybe I should talk and apologize to her personally,”

“Do you have a death wish Uchiha?”

A chuckle escapes my lips as I leaned my back into his broad chest and he adjusted his hold unto me, our height difference— as I’m a few centimeters taller than him— doesn’t matter. A jealous Naruto is cute, really cute but it’s not what I need at this very moment when everything seems so perfect. We are currently at his office, overlooking the monuments when we decided to inform Lady Jin about my decision— Sai was currently dismissed to do some errands for the Hokage as he pissed him off yesterday while talking about his, ahem, penis while Shikamaru has been piled with paper works and hanged a “Do Not Disturb” sign at his office.

We haven’t talk about our situation yet, as in formal talk. But we both know that there’s no need for words when it comes to the both of us, only kisses every now and then and light touches, anyway, label doesn’t really matter because whatever it is, I’m still willing to be his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, tell me what do you think of this? I'm not really good in writing something like this. Please forgive me, ne?

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that I am not an English speaking person so this work have lots of grammar error. :)


End file.
